F L O W
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: [SASUKE VER.] Mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan suka belaka? Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Hey, Nona beriris Emerald, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? Dari pertemuan tak terduga kita? / Collaboration with Nakazawa Miyuki (Sakura Ver)
1. Chapter 1 : F for First

Naruto © Masashi Kishimot © Fuyu no MiyuHana & Yukio Valerie Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura Genre: Friendship, Romance, & Hurt/comfort Rated: T Warning: Prepare yourself~ ufufufufufu~ .

(Sasuke's PoV Version)

.  
F .  
First Meet .

Itadakimasu~ .

Di sudut Café di samping jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke jalanan kota Tokyo yang tampak sibuk, aku terduduk seorang diri. Alunan lembut yang memenuhi Café ini membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan nyaman. Kuambil secangkir kopi yang sejak satu jam lalu menemaniku. Menyesapnya pelan sembari memandang keluar. Retinaku menangkap segerombolan muda-mudi yang tampak mengerubungi sesuatu. Saling berdesakan sambil mengacungkan kamera ponsel masing-masing.  
"Artis, huh?" gumamku.  
Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kegaduhan itu, hingga retinaku menangkap seorang gadis muda yang keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Dalam perjalanan singkatnya meloloskan diri, tanpa sadar aku terus mengamati sosoknya. Caranya menyelinap dari kerumunan, caranya tersenyum lega saat berhasil lolos, caranya berjalan, caranya menatap… Aku terpesona.  
Bermandikan sinar matahari, sosok gadis itu tampak bercahaya. Tubuh kurus dan langsingnya terbalut short dress berwarna biru muda dipadukan jubah pendek tanpa lengan berwarna perak dengan dua garis vertical melingkari bawah dada dan perutnya. Pada leher jenjangnya melingkar kalung yang berwarna senada dengan jubahnya. Di kedua lengannya terbalut sarung tangan panjang putih dengan garis biru gelap menghiasi setiap sisinya. Menjuntai dari pertengahan lengan atasnya dengan diameter lingkar yang semakin melebar ke bawah. Menutupi pergelangan tangannya. Stocking hitam yang mencapai pertengahan paha dan sepatu boots panjang berwarna putih melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut panjang lurus sewarna langit di musim panas melambai di belakang tubuhnya.  
Tanpa sadar, aku terus memandangi gadis itu.  
"Sasuke."  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati Kaa-san sudah berdiri di sampingku.  
"Apa sudah selesai, Kaa-san?"  
"Sepertinya masih cukup lama Kaa-san disini. Kamu bisa jalan-jalan dulu kalau mau. Kaa-san dengar ada festival di sekitar sini."  
Aku menaruh cangkirku yang telah habis kembali ke meja dan menatap keluar. Tanpa sadar manikku mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Namun, tak kudapati sosoknya.  
"Hn. Kemarin Itachi juga memberitahuku."  
Aku kembali menatap Kaa-san. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Hubungi saja aku jika kaa-san sudah selesai."  
Kaa-san tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh bahu kananku. "Hati-hati ne, Sasuke-kun."  
Aku mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan kearah pintu.  
Aku menyipitkan mataku saat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk ke retina mataku. Aku menatap direksi tempat gadis itu berdiri beberapa saat lalu.  
Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi.  
Tapi, aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan.

~ F L O W~

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku. Di bawah langit biru yang terhias awan-awan putih, sebuah gerbang bercat merah tampak berdiri dengan kokohnya di seberang jalan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk area tersebut. Aku sedikit enggan untuk ikut arus ke dalamnya. Tempat itu sangat ramai.  
Aku mengerling pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Masih jam 14.00. Aku menghela napas dan mulai melangkah sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana.  
Aku berjalan melewati gerbang besar bercat merah tersebut dan bisa kurasakan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku dari kedua sisi jalan. Aku terus mengayunkan langkahku. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang membuatku risih dari beberapa kaum hawa diujung sana. Tidak sekali dua kali aku berada di posisi seperti ini. Bahkan biasanya dua atau tiga gadis akan datang untuk mengajakku berbincang dan kemudian pergi dengan tampang suram saat tidak mendapatkan perhatianku. Heh, siapa yang peduli.  
Aku mendengus dan kembali berkeliling. Saat itulah aku melihat surai biru yang familiar melambai di didepanku. Bahkan tanpa melihat kostum biru putihnya dan rapier perak yang menggantung di pinggang rampingnya, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah cosplayer yang aku lihat beberapa waktu lalu di depan Aruta Café.  
Gadis yang tengah bercosplay menjadi salah satu heroine dari sebuah anime tentang game virtual itu terus menyelinap diantara orang-orang dengan lincahnya. Bersama dengan seorang gadis yang kutahu tengah ber-cosplay menjadi Luna Lovegood –salah satu karakter buatan JK Rowling dalam karyanya yang banyak dikagumi. Harry Potter.  
Bergerak menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali berjalan-jalan seorang diri adalah langkah biasanya yang aku ambil. Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang suka menghampiri setiap gadis yang aku temui. Bukan juga seorang penguntit.  
Walaupun begitu... aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok itu. Setiap kali aku mencoba beralih untuk menatap kearah lain, sepasang onyx milikku akan kembali mencari sosoknya. Pada akhirnya, tanpa kusadari, aku telah terjerat pada sosok Yuuki Asuna itu.  
Setelah sekitar lima detik mempertimbangan dalam diam, aku meninggalkan bayang-bayang dari depan stand takoyaki dan berjalan pelan mengikuti gerak sosoknya. Kedua gadis itu memasuki stand goodies. Aku memilih menyenderkan punggungku pada batang pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi di belakangku. Enggan untuk masuk dan berbaur dengan orang-orang didalam stand sana.  
Sepasang onyx-ku masih mengamati sosoknya. Ia menaruh pedang miliknya di salah satu meja kosong dan menghampiri berbagai action figure di atas meja. Ia tersenyum cerah dan saling bercanda dengan teman pirangnya. Hingga kulihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan pakaian basket bercetak Rakuzan di punggungnya turut bergabung. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat pemuda itu menyodorkan goodies usui Takumi.  
'Siapa?' Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benakku.  
Aku masih terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Ketika gadis itu memukul lengan kanan pemuda itu, ketika gadis itu berfoto dengan pemuda itu dan ketika gadis itu tertawa begitu lepas dengan pemuda itu.  
Melihatnya, aku merasakan desir aneh dalam dadaku. Bukan desir yang sama saat aku melihat sosoknya pertama kali. Ini perasaan yang berbeda. Seperti… cemburu?  
Hey!  
Aku segera mengenyahkan kata itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Kembali kualihkan pandanganku ke depan. Namun, tak kudapati lagi sosoknya. Aku memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Nihil!  
Onyx-ku bergulir ke meja di depanku dan tersenyum kecil.  
"Dasar ceroboh," gumamku.  
Sebuah rapier tergeletak di atas meja di hadapanku. Aku mengamati rapier itu sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

~ F L O W~

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu, Goshuujin-sama."  
Suara yang begitu kukenal tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Segera aku menoleh ke sisi kiri tubuhku.  
Berjarak dua stand dari tempatku berdiri, seorang lelaki bersetelan jas hitam lengkap dengan sikap bak seorang butler professional menatap ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya dikucir rendah di balik tengkuknya.  
Wajah itu mengekspresikan sebuah senyuman. Membuat tanda lahir berupa dua garis memanjang di kedua sisi hidungnya tampak jelas. Bisa kudengar bisik-bisik beberapa gadis yang berkumpul di belakangku. Aku mendengus, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menyeret kakiku ke stand laki-laki tersebut.  
Pada saat itu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik pundakku hingga tubuhku masuk dalam rengkuhannya.  
"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, ototou~"  
Aku berontak. Kudorong sisi wajahnya yang menempel dipipiku.  
"Baka Aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!"  
Ya. Orang ini adalah aniki-ku. Uchiha Itachi.  
"Itachi! Jaga sikapmu." Sebuah teguran dan bonus jitakan mendarat di belakang kepala Itachi. Membuat tangan Itachi yang sejak tadi melingkari pundakku beralih mengelus kepala belakangnya. Rasakan itu.  
"Irrashaimase, Sasuke."  
Aku mengangguk kecil pada Konan –wanita berambut biru yang baru saja memukul Itachi. Berpakaian seragam maid hitam sebatas lutut dan apron putih berenda yang melingkari pinggangnya, Konan tampil memukau.  
"Ne… Ototou, bagaimana menurutmu Akatsuki's café ini?" Itachi berdiri di sebelahku.  
Aku melihat stand yang kini telah disulap menjadi café yang simple dan elegan. Akatsuki's Café.  
Stand yang diisi oleh sekumpulan orang-orang aneh –menurutku yang merupakan teman sepermainan Itachi sewaktu masih kuliah. Aku menatap seisi ruangan dan hampir seluruh kursi sudah terisi. Aku sempat bertanya pada Itachi kenapa mereka repot-repot untuk mengisi stand seperti ini jika hanya ingin reuni bersama. Dan jawaban yang kudapat hanya terdiri dari dua kata "Ingin aja." Lengkap dengan sebuah cengiran yang menyebalkan.  
"Lumayan."  
"Hee… hanya itu?" Itachi tampak tidak puas.  
"Hn."  
Itachi memberengut dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kisame yang bertugas menjadi koki. Sesuai dengan pekerjaannya yang menjadi koki di salah satu resto milik keluarganya. "Sasuke, kok kamu bawa pedang seperti itu? Ternyata kamu tertarik sama cosplay juga ya? Kemarin aja pas aku tawarin sok jual mahal." Itachi terus saja berceloteh di sampingku.  
"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku singkat.  
"Dasar ototou. Sok cool. Sok jaim. Sok-"  
"Apa kau punya es balok, Kisame?" aku memotong celotehan Itachi dan beralih menatap Kisame.  
"Untuk?"  
Koki berbadan besar dan cukup sangar itu menatap kearahku. Setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan nampan berisi dua porsi omurice pada Sasori.  
"Menyumpal mulut orang disebelahku." Jawabku tak acuh.  
Kisame terkekeh dan wajah Itachi kembali tertekuk. Sekali lagi, aku katakan aku tak peduli. Menompangkan kedua lenganku pada meja di belakangku, aku mengamati para Butler tampak sibuk melayani pengunjung yang rata-rata berjenis perempuan. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku juga bisa melihat lalu lalang pengunjung yang tak ada sepinya di luar sana.  
Saat itulah, retinaku menangkap satu sosok yang sejak beberapa lalu memenuhi pikiranku. Pemilik benda yang kini berada dalam genggamanku. Tanpa buang waktu, aku bergegas keluar. Kuabaikan tatapan heran Itachi dan juga Kisame.  
Aku melihatnya keluar masuk stand goodies yang tadi ia kunjungi. Tiga kali. Kalau aku tidak salah menghitung. Aku bisa melihat guratan panik yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya.  
Aku berjalan kearahnya. Berhenti tepat satu langkah dibelakang tubuhnya. Genggaman tanganku pada gagang pedang semakin mengerat. Bisa kurasakan keringat yang merembes lewat pori-pori kulitku semakin deras. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika akan memanggil seseorang. Oh sial, kalau Itachi melihat ini aku yakin dia akan tertawa hingga air matanya kering.  
Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam.  
"Hey, Asuna."  
Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya.  
Tubuh itu berbalik dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga wajahnya terantuk dadaku. Tidak sampai disitu, ketika ia memundurkan badannya, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Reflek tangan kiriku terulur untuk menahan tubuhnya yang tertarik gravitasi.  
Ceroboh. Kata itu langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku.  
Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat helaian rambut biru itu berkibar. Beberapa anak rambut menyapu lembut permukaan pipiku. Dalam posisi ini, aku bisa melihat dua biji lensa sewarna lazuardi menatap ke arahku. Jarak wajah kami yang begitu dekat membuatku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya, juga rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Aku harap, rona itu tidak menular padaku. Cukup dengan jantung ini yang memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat.  
Selama lima detik, kami bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Hingga kurasakan tubuh dalam rengkuhan tanganku menegang. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan—kearah tanganku yang menggenggam sebuah pedang dengan mata membulat.  
Melihat hal itu, aku mengerti.  
Aku menarik kembali tanganku setelah yakin gadis didepanku ini bisa berdiri dengan benar. Kemudian, kusodorkan pedang yang sejak tadi kugenggan kepadanya.  
"Pedang yang bagus." Ucapku singkat Dia masih terdiam dengan warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku menyempatkan meliriknya yang masih belum menunjukkan gerakan yang berarti.  
Mugkinkah waktu akan mempertemukan kita lagi?

-To Be Continued-  
Chapter 1 done!  
Fic collab pertama dengan imotou-ku, Miyu-chan~ Kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini dengan Sakura's Pov Version di F LO W © Nakazawa Miyuki Mind to review?

.


	2. Chapter 2 : L for Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

© Nakazawa Miyuki & Yukio Valerie

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Genre: Friendship, Romance, & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Prepare yourself~ ufufufufufu~

.

.

**F L****O W**

(Sasuke's PoV Version)

.

.

**L**

.

**Love**

.

.

_Itadakimasu~_

.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan."

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, seorang pelayan meletakkan cangkir porselin berisi cairan hitam pekat ke hadapanku. Setelah mendapat anggukan dariku, pelayan tersebut pergi dengan membawa cangkir yang telah kosong.

Semalam aku memang tidak cukup tidur karena harus menyelesaikan laporanku untuk diserahkan pada Orochimaru-_sensei_ pagi ini. Karena itulah, di jam makan siang ini aku perlu dua cangkir kopi kental untuk mengembalikan pikiranku yang terasa penuh.

Sembari menyesap pelan kopi hitam kesukaanku, pandanganku memindai sekitar. Di jam makan siang seperti ini, tak heran jika hampir semua bangku di _Coffee Area_ ini sudah terisi. Meski sebenarnya tidak di jam-jam makan pun Cafe ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Aku cukup yakin dengan ucapanku karena aku sudah sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Di Aruta Café. Sebuah café yang terdiri dari empat lantai dengan sentuhan berbeda dan unik pada tiap lantainya.

Lantai satu café ini terdiri dari 3 area, yaitu _Coffee Area_, _Books Area_, dan _Boutique Area_. _Coffee Area_ terletak tepat di depan pintu masuk. Area yang juga menjadi favoritku saat berkunjung ke sini. Disisi sebelah kanan _Coffee Area_, dibatasi oleh kaca bening dengan pintu geser adalah _Books Area_ dengan berbagai jenis buku yang tersusun rapi pada rak-rak kayu setinggi dua meter. Di area itu juga dilengkapi dengan sofa bagi pengunjung yang ingin menikmati bacaannya dengan lebih nyaman. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri _Coffe Area_ dibuat untuk _Boutiqe_ minimalis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana karena aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam area tersebut. Begitupun dengan Lantai dua café ini. Dengan dekorasi yang didominasi warna _pink_ dan putih sudah jelas area ini dikhususkan untuk para perempuan. Aku tidak begitu mengamati apa yang dijual di lantai ini karena aku tak pernah mampir ke lantai ini. Hanya beberapa kali lewat untuk menuju ke lantai tiga.

Lantai tiga merupakan salah satu tempat bersantaiku selain _Coffee Area_ yang berada di lantai satu. Di lantai tiga ini, pengunjung akan dimanjakan oleh rak-rak berisi CD dari berbagai genre music. Sedangkan lantai empat sendiri merupakan _rooftop outdoor_ yang jadikan _open area_ yang cukup menarik. Agar terlihat tidak kosong, di atap terbuka dari café ini dibuat _Barbershop_ dan juga _payphone_ yang menjadi spot pengunjung untuk berfoto. Hal lain yang membuat area ini diminati adalah pemandangan yang disajikan. Dari atas sini, pengunjung bisa melihat kesibukan dan keramaian kota Tokyo di siang hari, juga gemerlap lampu yang beraneka warna pada malam hari.

Aku meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi setelah dua tegukan. Sembari menyenderkan tubuh letihku pada punggung sofa, aku menutup kedua mataku. Aroma lembut serta alunan nada yang menenangkan memenuhi atmosfer café ini. Alunan musik _Jazz Classic_ membuai indra pendengaranku, berpadu dengan dengungan obrolan para penikmat kopi yang siang ini begitu ramai. Samar, telingaku menangkap suara gesekan kertas yang terdengar begitu dekat. Juga wangi bunga yang menggelitik hidungku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, bukan lagi bangku kosong yang kuhadapi. Sebagai gantinya, kudapati seorang perempuan tengah duduk nyaman di hadapanku. Perempuan itu menunduk. Tampak asyik sendiri dengan sebuah novel dalam pangkuanya. Sehingga, dari sudut ini, hanya rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda yang memenuhi pandanganku. Mengingatkanku pada bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Ah, benar. Wangi ini, wangi bunga Sakura yang menenangkan.

Oh, sepertinya, perempuan itu menyadari tatapanku. Bahu kecil yang tertutupi dengan kain lembut dari cardigan merah tersebut bergerak pelan. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya secara penuh. Satu-satunya hal yang langsung menyita pandangku adalah dua selaput pelangi berwarna hijau klorofil yang begitu teduh. Iris yang begitu cantik.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk 45 derajat di depanku. Gerakan kecil yang membuat helaian rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya terayun ke depan. Aku terhenyak. Sejak kapan gerakan sesederhana itu terlihat begitu indah?

"_Sumimasen_. Aku langung duduk didepanmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Apa tempat ini sudah ada yang memesan?" Suaranya tenang namun terdengar enerjik.

Aku menggeleng dan bisa kulihat sebuah senyum meretas di wajahnya.

"_Yokatta_. Aku baru saja dari _Book Area_ dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Tapi semua bangku sudah penuh kecuali tempat ini. Jadi… aku duduk di sini. Hehehe. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena kau sepertinya begitu lelah sekali."

"Hn." Aku menggumam pelan sebagai respon ucapannya. Aku menyimpulkan perempuan di depanku saat ini termasuk tipe yang senang mengobrol dan berceloteh.

"_Konnichiwa_, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Seorang butler mendatangi meja kami dan menyerahkan buku menu pada perempuan yang duduk di depanku.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku sembari mengamati wajahnya yang begitu ekspresif saat memilih pesanan. Dahinya berkerut dengan sudut bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit kecil.

"Mmh, _Double Choco Mousse Pudding, Flawless_ ... oh iya, jangan lupa _Red Velved_. Kurasa itu saja."

Perempuan itu melempar senyum ramah sambil mengembalikan buku menu pada _Butler_ yang telah selesai mencatat.

Alisku sedikit berkedut saat mendengar nama-nama makanan yang baru saja dipesan. Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak dan semuanya manis? Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir untuk mengabaikan apapun yang sedang dan akan perempuan itu lakukan. Ayolah, aku bukanlah jenis pria yang suka mengurusi selera orang lain.

Ya. Harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan seorang _Maid_ kembali dengan membawa pesanan perempuan itu, menatanya di atas meja yang kini tampak penuh dengan warna-warna manis, kemudian pamit undur diri, saat itu aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bersuara. Apalagi ketika melihat perempuan itu mulai melahap kue dihadapannya dengan nikmat. Aku memang tidak suka memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, tapi perempuan di depanku ini membuatku tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Kau… tidak sedang mencoba menghabiskan itu sendiri, bukan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ah!" Terlihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajah kagetnya begitu polos, mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa saat, seolah bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sendok kecil di tangan kanannya terapung di udara.

"Hmm... anu...," gumamnya sambil mencoba mencari jawaban. Ia memainkan sendok kecil ditangannya dan menatap beberapa potong kue dengan krim putih melumeri seluruh permukaan atas kue-kue dihadapannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menghabiskan ini sendiri, huh?"

Tawa yang tadi kuatahan hampir saja lepas ketika mendengar jawaban lucu dari perempuan dihadapanku ini. Namun saat ia melotot ke arahku, tawaku seolah tertelan kembali. Fokusku tercuri sepenuhnya pada sepasang mata yang membeliak padaku. Iiris yang menghiasi mata miliknya begitu indah. Bersinar seperti dedaunan yang tersiram cahaya matahari. Warna yang cantik. Begitu hidup. Bahkan tatapan marah setengah merajuk yang ia tampilkan tersebut semakin membuatnya terlihat manis di mataku.

Hey!

Aku mendengus. Menyadari pikiranku yang mulai ngelantur. Sepertinya pikiranku belum sepenuhnya segar. Aku meraih cangkir putih dihadapanku dan kembali menyesap kopi hitam yang tinggal setengah penuh. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku yang tersembunyi di balik badan cangkir tertarik sedikit.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang _cosplay_ beberapa hari yang lalu? Yang menjadi Asuna?"

Satu suara mengusik pendengaranku. Melirik dari ekor mataku, berjarak satu meja di samping kananku, tiga pemuda tengah mengobrol dalam satu meja bundar. Mengabaikannya, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada cangkir kopi yang tinggal berisi separuh cairan pekat itu kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Satu tegukan dan kerongkonganku kembali dimanjakan oleh rasa pahit dari kopi ini.

Rasa pahit yang selalu aku suka.

"...Kau benar. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. Kali ini dia sedang ber-_cosplay_ apa ya? Dengan rambut merah jambu itu."

Obrolan itu masih terus berlanjut. Laki-laki yang memakai jaket hijau dengan potongan rambut cepak itu mencuri pandang kearah kami. Ah bukan, tepatnya kearah perempuan di depanku.

"Itu rambut aslinya." Kali ini si rambut kuncir atas yang menjawab.

"Eh!? _Uso_!"

"Aku satu kampus dengannya. Itu warna rambut aslinya."

"Aneh ya…"

Suara bernada tinggi dari pemuda yang memakai kaos merah terdengar mengejek.

Masih dengan pinggiran cangkir yang menempel di bibirku, aku melirik sosok yang terdiam dihadapanku. Perempuan itu tampak acuh dan masih melahap kue miliknya. Meski begitu, aku bisa menangkap gerakan-gerakan kecil tangan kirinya yang tengah meremas ujung rambutnya dengan gelisah.

Pada momen ini, aku baru menyadari satu hal bahwa perempuan di depanku ini sama dengan perempuan yang ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Asuna tempo hari. Perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan ceroboh yang meninggalkan pedangnya di _stand goodies_. Dan perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang telah berhasil membuatku tertarik tempo hari.

Aku memutuskan pandanganku pada perempuan dihadapanku dan menghabiskan kopi yang tersisa dalam satu tegukan. Mengabaikan pemuda-pemuda di sampingku yang masih asyik bergosip. Ceh! Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Aku meletakkan cangkir yang kini hanya tersisa ampas hitam kemudian melempar pandang ke kaca besar di samping kiriku. Ternyata aku sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di café ini. Langit diluar sudah mengguratkan warna jingga. Kurasa, sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Aku meraih ransel di samping tubuhku dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kemudian beranjak dari tempatku. Namun, baru tiga langkah, aku berhenti. Tepat di samping tubuhnya yang masih terduduk. Aku melirik helai-helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi sisi wajahnya yang bersinar keemasan karena siraman cahaya senja yang menembus melewati kaca besar di sisi kanannya.

Mulutku terbuka sedikit, tapi kembali kukatupkan saat tak kudapati kosakata satu pun yang ingin kuucapkan. Sebaliknya, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menepuk puncak kepalanya dan bergerak turun membelai rambut merah muda sebahu itu. Dapat kurasakan sensasi lembut di permukaan telapak tanganku, juga harum _shampoo_ yang menggelitik indera penciumanku.

Sadar akan tindakan yang sama sekali bukan diriku, aku segera menarik kembali tanganku dan bergegas mengayunkan kakiku ke arah pintu. Meninggalkan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang masih mematung di tempat duduknya. Aku masih memikirkan tindakanku barusan saat derak kaki meja yang bergesekan dengan kerasnya lantai disusul sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari balik punggungku.

"Tunggu! Hei, kamu yang memakai kemeja biru tua. Aku bilang tunggu!"

Aku berhenti di ambang pintu café dan sedikit menunduk. Melihat penampilanku hari ini. _Jeans_ gelap dengan atasan kaos putih polos yang dipadu kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang lengannya aku gulung sebatas siku.

"Aku?"

Aku menoleh dari balik bahuku dan menemukan perempuan itu sudah berdiri di samping meja. Menatapku.

Koreksi, tidak hanya perempuan itu, tapi hampir semua pengunjung café ini terutama yang sedang berada di coffee area melempar pandang ke arahku.

Ck. Perempuan ini…

Kutatap sosoknya yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dariku. Berdiri menghadapku dengan bibir yang melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Ya. Kamu." Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"W_atashi wa _Sakura _desu_."

Perempuan itu kini membungkukkan badan dengan tangan yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Satu menit aku mengamati gadis itu yang masih tetap bertahan dalam posisinya. Memperkenalkan diri langsung dengan nama kecil, huh? Menarik.

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhku secara sempurna. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih kubenamkan dalam saku celana, aku menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Sasuke," ucapku singkat.

Perempuan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan _onyx_-ku menangkap seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"_Yoroshiku_, Sasuke. _Soshite, Arigatou_."

Hanya beberapa kata dan sebuah senyuman tulus darinya. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri yang hinggap di hatiku karena hal sederhana tersebut.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa apa yang kulakukan tadi hanyalah gerak refleks tubuhku yang tak ingin melihat raut mendung di wajah itu. Karena aku… menyukai senyuman itu.

"Hn. Aku duluan."

Melambaikan tangan sembari membalikkan badan ke belakang, sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

Angin musim semi berhembus ketika aku membuka pintu cafe, menebar kelopak berwarna merah muda dengan wangi khasnya yang tumbuh dipinggiran jalan di depan café ini.

Jemariku meraih satu kelopak merah muda yang hinggap di dahiku. Mengarahkannya hingga lurus dengan sepasang obsidian milikku.

Sakura ka?

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, kami sering bertemu di café ini. Lebih pada ketidaksengajaan. Seperti hari ini, di sudut café tempat favoritku, aku duduk di samping jendela besar yang menampilkan sibuknya jalanan di luar sana. Kusesap pelan kopi hitam dalam cangkir di genggamanku sebelum—

"Sasuke!"

Suara yang tidak asing itu datang dari arah kananku. Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang menggenggam cangkir tepat di depan mulut, dan melirik kearah suara itu.

Orang yang berdiri di sana adalah sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menghuni pikiranku. Perempuan yang kemarin menempati tempat duduk di depanku, yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui di sebuah bunkasai dan menjadi seorang cosplayer. Perempuan yang diam-diam tidak bisa kuabaikan keberadaannya.

Ketika aku menyadari hal itu, kurasakan jantugku berdetak lebih cepat. Sementara aku terdiam dan membawa cangkir tersebut ke ujung bibirku, suara lembut perempuan itu mengalun ke dalam gendang telingaku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di depanmu?"

Biasanya, aku pasti akan menolak seseorang yang meminta seperti itu, atau aku yang akan bergerak menjauh pergi dari tempat itu. Karena aku, Uchiha Sasuke tidak senang kesendiriaku diusik. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, –ah tidak, lebih tepatnya saat bersama perempuan ini, entah kenapa aku seperti sedang diserang oleh semacam gangguan yang jarang kualami, membuatku tak bisa bereaksi dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Mungkin karena melihat diamku sebagai persetujuan, perempuan itu –Sakura duduk di sofa kosong di depanku dan mulai meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa kue ke atas meja. Apa yang dia ambil adalah sepotong kue penuh krim. Lagi-lagi jenis kue yang banyak mengandung glukosa.

Pada saat itu juga, aku melupakan kopiku yang masih menggantung di tangan kananku, dan sebagai gantinya melihat Sakura dengan heran.

Untuk seseorang yang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis, aku cukup terkejut akan kegemaran perempuan dihadapanku ini. Empat kali bertemu dalam satu bulan terakhir dengan Sakura, Aku tak pernah melihatnya tanpa kue manis. Apa ia tidak mengenal diabetes, atau—

"...Sungguh, kau pikir kue manis itu sangat enak?"

Tanpa kusadari, aku benar-benar menanyakan pertanyaan yang baru saja melintas dipikirkanku itu dengan suara pelan. Namun, tampaknya Sakura mendengarnya. Ia menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat secara berlebihan kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Setiap aku datang ke cafe ini, aku selalu memesan kue seperti ini. Ini benar-benar enak."

"Enak?" ulangku dengan dahi yang sedikit mengerut.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menyendok tepi kue dengan krim di atasnya. Kemudian menyodorkannya tepat ke depan mulutku, membuatku reflek menarik kepalaku ke belakang.

"Cobalah." Suara itu mengalun lembut.

Sepotong kue berwarna merah dengan krim berwarna putih di tiap lapisnya. Banyak sekali, atau bisa dibilang sangat tebal, tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." aku mengutarakan penolakanku. Masih dengan sepasang _onyx_-ku yang menatap penuh keraguan pada sendok kecil berisi sepotong kue manis di depan mulutku. Meski begitu, sepertinya perempuan didepanku ini tidak menyerah. Tangan putih itu masih terjulur ke arahku.

"Ini tidak akan membuat gigimu sakit. Hanya sepotong saja. Ayolah… Sasuke~"

Setelah memberikan jawabannya atau lebih tepat dikatakan rayuannya dengan serius dan sedikit nada meminta di akhir kalimatnya, Sakura menyorongkan sendok tersebut kehadapanku. Sensasi dingin saat tekstur lembut dari krim menyentuh permukaan bibirku yang masih terkatup membuatku sedikit penasaran.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku membuka mulutku dan memakan roti dengan timbunan krim yang di sodorkan Sakura.

Pada saat itu, tekstur dari kue yang lembut berlumur krim menyebar di dalam mulutku. krimnya terasa manis dan lembut, dengan rasa asam dari yogurt yang menyegarkan. Bagian dalam pipiku terkena sentuhan yang aneh namun terasa enak.

Ketika aku tersadar, potongan roti yang berada di mulutku benar-benar habis. Ketika aku melihat ke depan, Sakura menatapku dengan senyum yang terkembang. Ah, rasa ini melukiskan senyumnya yang seperti kue yang baru saja aku makan… Manis.

"Tak buruk juga," gumamku.

Entah memang kuenya yang enak, atau semua itu hanya karena anjuran dan senyuman Sakura.

Entahlah.

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Pertemuan itu berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya. Kami sering bertemu di café ini. khususnya tiap akhir pekan. Meski itu hanya sebatas menghirup udara segar di balik kepadatan tugas-tugas kuliah kami. Aku akan memesan kopi pahit dan dia akan memesan kue manis penuh krim favoritnya. Tanpa aku sadari, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Cafe ini seolah menjadi media yang bertugas mengantarkan aku untuk mengenal lebih dalam tentang dirinya.

Seperti sabtu sore ini, aku sudah melihat perempuan itu duduk di meja di pojok sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Tepat di samping jendela besar yang mengarah ke jalanan. Spot favoritku yang sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi tempat aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu saat berada di café ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya yang tampak serius dengan bacaan di pangkuannya ditemani aneka kue manis yang tertata di meja. Sakura tampak mencolok dengan rambut merah mudanya diantara pengunjung yang lain.

"Sasuke!"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara nyaring Sakura memanggilku yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu masuk. Bisa kulihat beberapa kepala menoleh kearahku.

'_Perempuan itu…,'_ Aku mendesah lelah.

Aku paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya yang masih melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan ceria. Aku mendudukkan diriku pada sofa abu-abu dihadapannya dengan sedikit kasar. Mengundang sepasang alis merah mudanya yang mengernyit bingung.

"Hey, kenapa tampangmu dingin begitu?" Manik _emerald_-nya menatapku penuh tanya. Novel yang tadi di bacanya ia simpan di atas meja dan memberikan atensi sepenuhnya padaku.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi," tukasku.

"Eh? Apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Berteriak. Kau membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian." Aku mendengus yang dibalas oleh tawa dari Sakura.

"Ayolah tuan muda. Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini kau sudah menjadi pusat perhatian." Sakura menyangga kepalanya pada kepalan tangannya.

"Aku tau," jawabku singkat sembari mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepasang mata Sakura yang berkilat jahil pada seorang pelayan yang baru datang membawakan secangkir kopi hitam dan menaruhnya di hadapanku. Dari posisiku, aku bisa melihat Sakura tengah memandangku dengan kedua tangan bertopang dagu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat kaya ya?"

"Hn?" gumamku disela aktivitasku menikmati kopi hitam kesukaanku.

"Sepertinya kau sering sekali ke sini. Bahkan pelayan langsung membawakan pesananmu tanpa kau minta."

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Aku menyimpan kembali cangkir kopi yang baru kusesap sedikit ke atas meja.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Tentu saja aku tak mengatakan padanya kalau aku adalah putra dari pemilik Café ini. Biarlah Sakura tahu diriku sebagai Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di _Meiji University_ yang senang menghabiskan waktu di café. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan putrs dari pemilik Aruta café. Paling tidak dengan begini aku tahu kalau Sakura berteman denganku bukan karena apa yang dimiliki keluargaku.

Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak akan menanyakan ataupun mempersolakan bagaimana latar belakang Sakura. Disamping tidak sopan karena aku dan Sakura baru saja mengenal, aku merasa sudah cukup nyaman dengan sosok Sakura yang sekarang. Sakura yang kuketahui sebagai salah satu mahasiswi Kedokteran di _Tokyo University_, pecinta novel dan juga sosok yang penuh warna dan cerita.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah." Sakura mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menikmati kue-kue dihadapannya yang entahlah, aku tak tahu namanya.

Sebuah buku bersampul coklat muda dan cukup tebal yang tersimpan di atas meja dekat siku kanan Sakura menyita perhatianku.

"Jane Eyre. Selera yang bagus." gumamku saat menangkap tulisan yang tercetak pada sampul depan novel yang kini aku pegang. Membolak balik halaman demi halaman novel yang sudah diangkat ke dalam sebuah film.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku yang tengah aku pegang.

"A-apanya yang apa?" Sakura menyahut dengan gelagapan. Ayolah Sakura, kau tak berpikir aku tak menyadari sepasang emerald milikmu yang terus mengintip dari bawah bulu mata lentikmu itu, eh?

"Kau sejak tadi memandangku."

Pernyataanku disambut dengan suara nyaring Sakura yang membantah.

"Aku nggak memandangmu kok. Aku cuma penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan novel itu."

Diakhiri dengan suara –hmmp pelan, Sakura membuang muka ke samping. Ada rona merah yang tersapu di atas permukaan pipi putihnya. Bibir kecilnya terus menggerutu dengan suara rendah. Aku terus mengamati Sakura yang masih menggerutu. Ekspresi wajahnya saat menggerutu itu benar-benar jelek. Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa Sakura yang seperti ini sedikit lucu.

"Jadi kau menyukai novel roman klasik seperti ini, ya?" Aku bertanya. Mencoba menarik kembali atensi Sakura yang sedang dalam mode ngambek, dan sepertinya cukup berhasil. Sakura kembali menatapku dengan sedikit antusias.

'_Benar-benar perempuan yang ekspresif,_' batinku. Aku meletakkan kembali novel tersebut ke atas meja kemudian menyamankan punggungku pada sandaran sofa.

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih, tapi yang membuatku tertarik dengan novel ini adalah penggambaran karakternya yang kuat. Aku sangat suka karakter Jean Eyre di sini. Kisahnya sejak kecil hingga bertemu dengan cintanya itu…"

Dan selanjutnya, aku menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk duduk diam sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitamku. Menikmati ekspresi wajah Sakura saat berceloteh mengenai novel karangan Charlotte Bronthe tersebut. Aliran emosi dari nada suaranya kala bercerita, kombinasi dari berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, entah kenapa, saat ini, aku merasa angin musim gugur berembus menyegarkan hatiku.

"Kau memang menarik, Sakura."

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan kata itu dengan tawa kecil dan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Seperti itu."

Ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat dahiku mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak sering-sering seperti itu sih? Kamu terlihat jauuuhh lebih tampan lho."

Aku terkesiap. Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat Sakura berkata seperti itu padaku? Ini bukan pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan aku tampan. Tapi saat Sakura yang mengatakannya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan sudut bibirku yang naik. Segera kuraih secangkir kopi milikku dan meminumnya. Kali ini bukan karena tenggorokanku yang kering, tapi karena aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan senyum yang bermain di bibirku, pun dengan hangat yang menyapu di wajahku.

Oh, menjadi seseorang yang salah tingkah sendirian itu tidaklah menyenangkan, kau tahu? Jadi Sakura, kau juga harus merasakannya. Pikirku jahil.

Setelah memastikan _poker face_ milikku terpasang kembali, Aku menarik sedikit cangkir kopi dari bibirku dan membiarkannya menggantung. Sepasang _onyx_-ku menatap lurus pada _emerald_ yang berbinar.

"Apa kau mencoba merayuku, hm?" kutarik satu sudut bibirku ke atas.

"Te- tentu saja tidak."

Hei, melihatnya yang salah tingkah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya malah membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir kau tertarik menjadikanku pacarmu." Aku pura-pura mendesah kecewa sembari menyenderkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa.

"Eh?"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Muka terkejut dengan rona merah di pipi gembilnya.

"Kenapa tampangmu kaget begitu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin berpacaran denganku, Sa-ku-ra."

Sejujurnya ucapanku tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon untuk menggodanya. Tapi, kenapa dadaku ikut berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"_Mou_! Sasuke nyebelin." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui aku sengaja menggodanya. Bahkan rona merah sudah menjalar hingga telinganya.

"Belajar dulu yang benar." Ujarku sembari terkekeh kecil. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kananku refleks bergerak untuk menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"_Ittai_, Sasuke." Suara teriakan Sakura melengking tinggi. Tangannya terangkat memegangi dahinya. Pipinya menggembung dan sepasang emerald menyorot galak kearahku. Bukannya membuatku takut, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura semakin membuatku gemas.

"Hahaha… maaf… maaf…"

Aku sedikit mencodongkan tubuhku ke depan. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengusap dahinya yang tampak sedikit memerah.

Dari posisi ini, aku bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Sakura. Iris _emerald_ yang begitu jernih dan menyejukkan, pipinya yang bersemu merah, bibir kecilnya yang berwarna _pink_ lembut, rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya yang terurai dengan poni panjang yang membingkai wajah putih pualamnya.

Aku tak bisa lagi mengelak.

Detakan ini semakin cepat.

Aku... benar-benar telah dibuat jatuh hati oleh sosok perempuan ini.

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

"Sakura..."

Aku berguman tanpa sadar dengan fokus mataku masih tertuju pada kalung berantai perak yang menjuntai dari dari sela-sela jemariku. Liontin berbentuk bunga sakura yang terbuat dari _tourmalin_ merah muda berkilat saat tertimpa cahaya lampu gantung di atasku.

Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu alasan pasti kenapa aku mengambil kalung ini. Saat tadi sore _Kaa-san_ dan aku –atas permintaan _Kaa-san_ mengecek aksesoris yang akan dijual di butik, pandanganku langsung tersita oleh kalung berliontin Sakura ini. Dan saat tersadar, aku sudah menyimpan kalung tersebut dalam saku celanaku.

Mungkin...

"Dia akan terlihat cantik jika memakai ini."

Tunggu! Itu bukan aku yang bilang. Meski aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkannya.

Aku terlonjak dan bangun dari posisiku yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Satu tindakan fatal karena dahiku langsung berbenturan dengan dahi Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah membungkuk di atasku.

"Ukh –apa yang kau lakukan sih, _Aniki_!?" tukasku sembari mengusap dahiku yang berdenyut nyeri. Mataku menatap nyalang sosok Itachi yang kini berjongkok di samping lengan sofa sambil mengelus dahinya.

"_Ittai, ototou_. Aku cuma penasaran apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan kalung itu," ujar Itachi yang kemudian mengambil duduk di lengan sofa.

"Aku nggak ngelakuin apapun," jawabku tak acuh sembari memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam saku celana pendekku.

Satu siulan panjang lolos dari celah bibir Itachi.

"Duuhh... yang sedang jatuh hati. Jangan dingin-dingin, nanti Sakura-nya bisa membeku loh?"

"Siapa yang jatuh hat- tunggu!" Aku tersentak. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Itachi yang bersender nyaman di sofa.

"Sakura? Apa maksudmu, _Aniki_?"

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Itachi malah menatap ke arah lain dan bersiul riang. "Pohon Sakura. Atau, Sakura yang berkembang di Aruta Cafe. Entahlah, mungkin adikku yang manis ini lebih tahu."

Aku menggeram saat menangkap nada jahil dari ucapannya barusan. Dan apa-apaan lirikan Itachi yang ditujukan padaku itu?

"Ck. Terserahlah." Aku berdecak jengkel. Enggan menanggapi sifat jahil Itachi, aku memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke kamar tidur.

"Hei, hei _ototou_. Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak mau berbagi kisah tentang gadismu itu pada _aniki_-mu ini, eh? Padahal aku penasaran dengan sosok gadis manis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganmu."

Dari mana dia tahu soal...

"_Kaa-san_ juga penasaran kan?" Itachi menatap _Kaa-san_ yang baru saja datang dengan membawa satu mangkok salad buah.

Ah, jelas sudah.

"_Kaa-san_!" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada _Kaa-san_ yang baru saja meletakkan satu mangkok salad buah di meja dihadapan Itachi.

"Tak apa Sasuke. Toh, menurut _Kaa-san_ dia gadis yang baik dan manis," ujar beliau yang kini sudah mengambil duduk di samping Itachi.

"Iyakah? Aku jadi ingin melihat gadis itu," celutuk Itachi kemudian melahap satu potong melon segar.

"Tidak perlu." Tukasku cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Sakura. Aku dan dia hanyalah teman ngobrol di waktu luang. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran gadis seperti apa yang berhasil menarik perhatian _ototou_-ku yang dikenal dingin pada perempuan."

Aku mendesah lelah. Memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar sebelum percakapan ini berubah menjadi sebuah investigasi.

"Hei _Ototou_." suara Itachi memanggil. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui kalau Itachi tengah mengejarku.

"Jangan ngambek begitu. Aku nggak bakal ngerebut pacarmu kok."

"Aku nggak ngambek. Dan dia bukan pacarku."

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Hampir saja aku tersungkur ke depan saat Itachi tiba-tiba melingkarkar lengannya pada bahuku.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Hm?"

Rasanya tanganku gatal ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan Itachi yang mengintip dari sisi kanan wajahku. Namun, alih-alih merealisasikan ide itu, aku malah mengalihkan wajahku ke samping kiri.

"Setidaknya belum," gumamku dalam suara lirih.

Ah! Bodoh. Apa yang aku katakan barusan? Rutukku dalam hati. Was-was jika gumaman spontanku tadi di dengar oleh Itachi. Diam-diam aku melirik Itachi dari sudut mataku. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Itachi tidak memberikan respon apapun. Syukurlah, sepertinya Itachi tidak mendengar ucapanku ta-

"Ahahahahaaha-"

Oke. Ia mendengarnya.

Aku melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada Itachi yang masih asyik tertawa di dekat telingaku.

"Urusai, Aniki," gerutuku sebal.

"Ah, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ternyata ototou-ku yang manis kini sudah menemukan bunganya."

"Berisik!" tukasku sembari menyibak lengan Itachi yang melingkar di bahuku.

"Nggak usah malu, Ototou. Tak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta." Itachi tersenyum. Ia memberikan satu tepukan pada bahu kananku sebelum berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Pada Sakura?

Sosok yang baru aku temui belakangan ini?

Apa benar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?

Tapi perasaan ini...

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berbalik. Menatap punggung Itachi yang berjarak dua langkah dari tempatku.

"Cepatlah bertindak, karena waktu tidak akan menunggumu, _ototou_."

.

-To Be Continued-

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai! Yayyy!

Maaf telah membuat _reader-tachi_ menunggu lama, kami akan usahakan untuk chapter 3 tidak akan lama _update_-nya. dan juga aku ucapin makasih banyak buat_ reader-tachi_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga kalian menikmati sajian dari kami ini.

Ah ya, _reader-tachi_ bisa menikmati cerita ini dengan Sakura's Pov Version di **F L****O W © ****Nakazawa Miyuki  
**

_sore ja, see you next chapter_~ ^^/

_Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3 : O for Our

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

F L O W © Nakazawa Miyuki & Yukio Valerie

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Genre: Friendship, Romance, & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Prepare yourself~ ufufufufufu~

.

.

**F L****O W**

(Sasuke's PoV Version)

.

.

**O**

.

**Our**

.

.

_Itadakimasu~_

.

Sakura.

Aku mengamati dalam diam sosok perempuan yang kini duduk dihadapanku. Berkutat dengan buku kedokteran bersampul biru tua dalam genggamannya. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan Koas. Karena itulah, tumpukan novel yang biasanya tersusun rapi di atas meja kini absen dan digantikan dengan dua buah buku tebal tentang kedokteran.

Berbicara mengenai sosok Sakura, entah sejak kapan keberadaannya menjadi sesuatu yang selalu aku harapkan. Ia seperti pemanis dalam hari-hariku yang terkesan monoton.

Perempuan ini sering sekali berbicara tentang dunianya. Tentang kesehariannya, hari-hari yang dilalui sepekan ini, ataupun pendapatnya mengenai novel yang baru selesai ia baca. Ia akan tersenyum sumringah saat bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang ia sukai, dan mengeluh saat mendapati suatu hal yang berjalan di luar perhitungannya. Sedangkan aku, akan mendengarkannya dengan secangkir kopi hitam sebagai teman di meja. Memberikan tanggapan seadanya, dan mungkin juga sedikit godaan untuknya. Entah sejak kapan, melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan saat aku menggodanya menjadi satu hiburan untukku. Marah pada waktu sebelumnya dan kemudian tersenyum beberapa detik setelahnya. Perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat. Ia sangat menarik dan membuatku senang.

BUKK!

Aku melirik Sakura sekilas dari balik kepulan asap yang menjadi tirai pandangku menatapnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah dengan buku kedokteran yang sejak lima belas menit lalu ia geluti. Sebenarnya, aku tahu sejak tadi fokus Sakura tidak pada buku yang dipelajarinya itu. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu resah. Aku baru saja berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja memanggil namaku dengan nada merengek.

"Sasukeee…" Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan dan menggoyangkan lengan kiriku yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hn?"

Meski terdengar seperti gumaman tak peduli, aku tahu persis Sakura mengerti bahwa aku sedang bertanya padanya. Sakura menarik kembali tangannya kemudian melipatnya di atas meja sebagai bantalan dagunya.

"Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi aku akan koas."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku bisa melakukannya? Apa aku memiliki bakat untuk menjadi dokter?"

Kuurungkan niatku untuk menyesap lagi kopi yang sudah tinggal beberapa inci lagi dari bibirku dan menyimpannya kembali di atas meja. Aku beralih menatapnya yang kini menunduk sambil memainkan telunjuk membentuk lingkaran imajiner di atas meja.

"Kupikir kau sudah paham." Sepertinya suaraku berhasil menarik atensinya hingga kini terpusat sepenuhnya kearahku. Aku menatap lekat-lekat pada sepasang _emerald_ miliknya yang menatapku penuh tanya.

"Keraguan kita adalah pengkhianat dan–"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku saat melihat kepala Sakura terangkat dan manik _emerald_-nya membesar.

"–dan membuat kita kehilangan kebaikan yang mungkin kita menangkan dengan membuatnya takut mencoba."

Sakura menyelesaikan ucapanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersemat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke! Aku tak menduga kau juga membaca novel Hamlet." Ada nada antusias dalam suaranya. _Emerald_-nya terlihat semakin cerah dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. Menularkannya padaku untuk ikut menyunggingkan satu senyuman tipis.

"Hanya iseng saja. Jadi…"

"Ya. Kenapa aku harus ragu dan takut untuk mencoba. Aku pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Sakura yang kini kembali mendapat keceriaannya.

"Di luar itu, kau ini umur berapa sih?"

Aku berujar dengan nada sedikit geli saat menangkap ada krim putih yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"20. Kenapa?"

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja. Makan kue sampai belepotan krim seperti ini," ujarku menahan geli.

Momen saat aku tahu kalau ibu jariku sudah menyapu sudut bibirnya yang lembut, momen saat ia menatapku dengan _emerald_-nya yang membulat terkejut, aku merasa panik. Aku tidak mudah membuat kontak tubuh dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku begitu alami di hadapan perempuan ini?

Menyadari itu, aku segera menarik kembali tanganku dan meraih cangkir kopi di hadapanku. Mungkin satu tegukan kopi dapat membuat pikiranku kembali jernih. Namun, kusadari tinggallah ampas hitam kopi yang mendiami dasar cangkir. Akhirnya, Kutaruh kembali cangkir putih itu di atas piringan kecil yang menjadi alasnya.

"Ma-makasih. Untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak takut menjalaninya. "

Suara kecil Sakura membuatku kembali menatapnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Telinganya memerah dan aku yakin wajah yang tersembunyi di balik poni panjang itu tidak kalah merah.

"Hn," ujarku singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela di samping kami. Langit senja menyirami bumi dengan cahaya keemasannya. Pun sinarnya yang menembus kaca bening di samping kami. Kuharap cukup untuk menyamarkan rona merah di wajahku yang menghangat.

Tiba-tiba, percakapan dengan Itachi kemarin malam kembali menggema di pikiranku.

"_**Cepatlah bertindak, karena waktu tidak akan menunggumu**__**, ototou**__**."**_

'_Sekarangkah waktunya?'_ batinku bertanya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Sakura yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Novel yang beberapa saat lalu di atas meja kini sudah tersimpan di tas selempangnya. Satu pemikiran yang aku tangkap.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Tak apakah jika aku tinggal?"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak enggan untuk meninggalkanku. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak berpikir aku masih bayi yang perlu ditemani kan?"

"Hahaha… mirip sih," gurau Sakura diakhiri juluran lidah dan sebuah tawa.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Mungkin tidak sekarang.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"_Ganbatte_!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis. "Un. _Arigatou_. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Aku mengangguk dan masih mengikuti gerak sosoknya yang perlahan menjauh. Saat ia membuka pintu café, berjalan menuju halte dan berhenti tepat di bawah pohon Sakura di samping halte. Aku mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan Sakura. Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut merah bata terlihat akrab dengan Sakura.

Perasaan panas apa ini yang mengalir di hatiku?

Ada sesuatu yang mendidih rasanya. Pikiranku seperti akan meledak.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan ringannya meletakkan tangannya pada puncak kepala Sakura? Dan Sakura, bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum bahagia dengan pemuda itu? Mengambil duduk di belakang pemuda itu dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lingkar pinggang pemuda itu. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah kontak badan dengan Sakura se-intens itu.

Tunggu! Satu pertanyaan serasa menghantamku kuat-kuat.

Memangnya siapa aku di mata Sakura?

Aku mendecih. Kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya, hanya sebatas teman ngobrol di waktu senggang tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sebaliknya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan seperti seseorang meninjumu tepat di ulu hati. Api yang tidak di kenali pun mulai merambat di dalam dadaku. Tanganku mengepal erat menggenggam sesuatu yang dingin dalam saku jaketku.

Apa artinya ini?

**.**

**F LO W**

**.**

Saat ini duniaku sangat tenang. Tidak ada suara berisik ataupun keributan lainnya. Hanya aku dan secangkir kopi hitam.

Sunyi dan tenang.

Sebenarnya inilah yang aku suka.

Tidak, ini adalah apa yang sepertinya aku suka. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Bukankah dulu aku memilih tempat duduk di sudut dekat jendela sebagai spot favoritku karena ketenangan yang aku sukai?

Tapi kini, setiap aku mengunjungi café ini, aku merasa kosong. Kesendirian yang biasanya begitu akrab denganku kini menjadi asing.

Sejak kapan aku mulai merindukan tumpukan kue manis yang menemani secangkir kopi di mejaku? Merindukan sosok merah jambu yang mengisi kursi kosong di hadapanku dengan segala celotehannya.

Aku tidak dapat tenang. Menjadi sangat sensitif saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Mencari keberadaan sosoknya diantara orang-orang yang datang kemari. Tapi, ini selalu berakhir dengan tidak mendapat apa-apa.

Terhitung sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Sakura. Mungkin ia tengah sibuk dengan koas-nya sehingga tidak sempat mampir barang sebentar untuk menikmati kue manis di Café ini setiap akhir pekan lagi. Atau, ia tengah asyik dengan pemuda berambut merah bata itu?

Memikirkannya, membuat satu pertanyaan terbersit di benakku.

Apa ini artinya aku dicampakan oleh Sakura?

"Hhhh…"

Aku menghela napas. Mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemandangan di luar sana. Namun tetap saja, pikiranku hanya terpusat pada satu orang. Satu perempuan. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, yang selalu menatapku dengan iris _emerald_ yang memukau. Perempuan yang tak kenal lelah untuk terus berceloteh jika bersamaku. Perempuan yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dengan tiba-tiba. Sosok yang berhasil menjeratku dalam pesonanya.

"Sakura..."

TUK!

Satu sentilah pada dahiku membuatku menoleh. Masih dengan setengah sadar aku menatap Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Ia menatapku lengkap dengan seringai dibibirnya yang kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah tawa yang kencang. Sial. Pasti wajahku sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang sampai-sampai Itachi tertawa sebegitu kerasnya. Berdehem, aku buru-buru mengalihkan tatapanku pada cangkir yang masih tersimpan di meja. Secangkir kopi hitam yang belum kusentuh sejak pelayan meletakkannya di mejaku 30 menit yang lalu. Aku mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meneguk isinya. Satu tegukan dan aku kembali meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja dengan sedikit menggerutu.

Kopi di dalamnya sudah mendingin, dan aku tak suka itu.

Itachi sudah menghentikan tawanya dan sekarang memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa kosong di hadapanku. Padangannya masih lekat ke arahku.

"Kau kusut sekali, _ototou_. Dulu sudah pernah kubilang kan, kau harus bergerak cepat karena waktu tak akan menunggumu. Sekarang lihat, siapa yang tengah merindu, hm?"

"_Urusai na, Aniki_," ketusku sembari menatap tajam Itachi yang malah tersenyum. Senyum yang mengundang tanganku untuk mendarat di wajahnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Jika kau punya waktu utuk menertawaiku, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, _baka-aniki_," ucapku dengan nada jengkel yang tidak aku sembunyikan.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku, Itachi kembali tertawa. Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau semua ucapan ketusku tak akan mempan pada Itachi. Meski begitu, hobinya yang suka mengangguku di saat yang tidak tepat benar-benar membuatku jengkel.

"Oke oke. Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna," ujar Itachi sembari menahan tawa.

"Jadi, berhentilah mengirimkan tatapan membunuh seperti itu padaku," lanjutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Aku mendecih, melirik sosok Itachi yang berjalan menjauh. Terserah Itachi mau kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa dan menutup mataku. Alunan musik jazz classic yang sejak tadi mengalun lewat audio tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, intro pelan sebuah lagu disusul lantunan nada yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang perempuan membuatku mengerutkan kening. Bukan karena suaranya yang sumbang atau apa. Tapi untaian lirik yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

**There are times in my life  
When I feel so much love inside  
Taking over my mind**

Kenapa lagunya...

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Itachi yang terasa dekat denganku membuatku kembali membuka mata. Dihadapanku, dengan setengah membungkuk ke arahku, Itachi menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau yang memutarnya?"

"Yep. Kau suka?"

"Tidak. " Jawabku tak acuh dan segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Namun, aku kalah cepat. Itachi lebih dulu berpindah ke sampingku, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku.

"Hey hey.. jangan marah. Aku hanya melakukan saranmu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berguna?"

"Dan menurutmu ini berguna?" tanyaku sarkastik, lengkap dengan tatapan dinginku pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Karena disini ada seseorang yang kesulitan mengungkapkan rasa rindunya. Jadi, aku membantunya lewat lagu ini."

"Sangat membantu," ketusku sembari menepis tangan Itachi yang masih bertengger nyaman di bahuku.

"Ups. Dingin sekali." Itachi terkekeh. Ia lantas memilih untuk menempati tempat duduknya tadi. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai dan bibirnya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

**And i really miss you so bad**

**And i really miss u so**

"And you really miss her so bad, and you really miss her so," senandung Itachi. Iris yang senada dengan milikku itu berkilat jahil.

Aku mendengus. Meladeni Itachi yang seperti ini dan dalam kondisi begini hanya akan membuatku jengkel.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusan _Aniki_," jawabku tak acuh dan Itachi kembali tertawa.

"Maaf deh kalau suasana hatimu semakin memburuk karena lagu ini."

Aku menahan langkahku sejenak untuk menatap Itachi dari sudut mataku. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu ini. Aku..."

**And i really miss you so bad**

**And i really miss u so**

Aku terdiam. Lagu ini seolah membungkamku. Membungkamku dengan lirik yang nyatanya memang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Melihatku yang tidak jadi menyelesaikan perkataanku, Itachi tersenyum.

"Be honest with your feeling, Sas. You really miss her, right?"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membalas ucapan Itachi. Akan tetapi, melihat tatapan Itachi yang ditujukan padaku membuatku sadar bahwa itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak marah pada Itachi. Aku tahu kalau ia hanya ingin memberikan dorongan padaku agar aku segera mengambil satu langkah maju. Perasaan kesal ini bukanlah untuk Itachi, ataupun lagu yang kini masih mengalun. Melainkan pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang menggerogoti hatiku.

"Dengar Sasuke. Jika kau memang suka pada Sakura, katakan suka. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak, Itachi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau itu benar-benar ya, jangan sampai aku menyebutmu pengecut, _ototou_."

Aku mendengus.

'_Kau sudah mengatakannya, baka aniki,'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

Memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya, aku kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan _Coffee Area_ dilatari alunan lagu yang memasuki bait terakhir.

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Aku segera melesakkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku ketika hawa dingin menyambut sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu Café. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berhenti tepat di depan pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di depan Café ini. Aku mendongak ke atas saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengenai puncak kepalaku.

Ada putih yang menutupi puncak pohon ini. Putih yang sama dengan yang aku pijak.

Salju.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Alunan lagu tadi kembali terputar dalam otakku. Bersamaan dengan bayang wajah Sakura. Seperti ada ruang hampa dalam hatiku saat ia tidak disisiku. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan senyum manisnya, pribadinya yang menarik. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mampu menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang tengah kurasakan ini. Perasaan menyebalkan yang muncul karena kealfaan dirinya. Aku menginginkannya di sini. Aku merindukannya.

'_I reallly miss you so bad,'_ lafalku dalam hati.

"SASUKE!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Apa terlalu merindukannya membuat telingaku tak bisa bekerja dengan baik?

Aku lantas kembali memejamkan mataku. Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Semoga saja dengan ini pikiranku kembali normal.

"SASUKEEE!"

Hey. Ini tidak bagus.

"OOII SASUKE!"

Teriakan nyaring di samping telingaku dan tepukan di bahu kananku sukses membuatku tersentak. Untung saja aku bisa mengontrol tubuhku untuk tidak melompat ataupun berteriak yang membuat image Uchiha yang melekat di nama depanku rusak. Begini-begini, aku harus selalu mejaga sikap sebagai seorang Uchiha dalam keadaan apapun dan di manapun. Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu _Tou-san_ petuahkan sejak aku masih kecil.

Penasaran, aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sebentuk wajah yang menatapku dongkol. Alis merah mudanya menukik turun dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura?" ujarku setengah sadar. Apakah sekarang mataku juga ikut bermasalah?

"Tentu saja. kau pikir hantu musim dingin?" gerutunya sembari memukul bahu kananku main-main. Membuatku semakin yakin jika ini bukanlah halusinasiku semata.

Aku membuang pandanganku ke samping kiri. Ke arah yang berlawanan dari wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat. Sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan uap hangat yang menyapu kulit pipi kananku.

"Hn. Awalnya sih iya," gumamku singkat dan jujur. Sebisa mungkin menahan senyum senang yang tersembunyi di balik wajah datarku. Ini bahkan belum sampai satu jam sejak aku berpikir bahwa aku merindukannya, dan kini Sakura muncul di hadapanku.

"_Mou_, Sasuke masih saja nyebelin." Kaki yang terbalut sepatu _boot_ coklat itu menghentak tumpukan salju di yang tengah dipijaknya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku hanya merasa begitu senang saat melihatnya kembali. Jadi, aku hanya mengatakan apa pun yang terlintas di benakku saat ini.

"Hn. Jadi ada apa?"

Aku melirik Sakura yang sore ini tampak manis sekali dengan mantel merah dan _jeans_ coklat. Tas berwarna putih dengan aksen bandul bunga sakura tersampir di bahunya. Rambutnya yang semakin panjang ia ikat membentuk _ponytail_ dengan menyisakan poni sampingnya yang sedikit bergoyang dimainkan angin.

"Begitukah balasanmu padaku setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu? Dingin sekali," dengusnya sembari menaruh kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Uap putih mengepul di depan wajahnya.

"Hn," jawabku sembari mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan. Pada sebuah taman di seberang jalan. Retinaku menangkap sepasang muda-mudi. Saling bergandengan tangan dan berbagi senyum di bawah sebuah payung merah yang melindungi mereka dari butiran-butiran salju yang melayang jatuh. Hal itu sedikit membuatku iri. Apakah rasanya akan sebahagia itu ketika kau bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang kau suka?

"Hhhh. Tersahlah. Lagian kamu ngapain sih melamun sendirian di depan Café. Merindukan pacarmu ya?"

"Mungkin," ujarku asal bunyi dalam suara rendah.

'_Kalau kau yang menjadi pacarku,'_ tambahku dalam hati. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman mengusikku saat teringat kembali sosok Sakura bersama pemuda yang menggandengnya tiga bulan lalu.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapku dengan kepala dimiringkan. Entah dia ingin mendapat keterangan lebih lanjut atau ingin aku mengulang perkataanku karena ia tidak mendengar. Tapi, karena aku tak mau memperpanjang hal ini, aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kutatap sepasang _emerald_ yang masih sama jernihnya dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"O-Oh, aku baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan sekarang aku mau ke kampus. Karena halte terdekat ada di depan _café_ ini, jadinya aku ke sini deh." Sakura berujar dalam suara ringan. Atau tidak? Karena meski samar, aku bisa merasakan nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Mencoba mengabaikannya, aku kembali melempar tanya ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah tidak takut lagi?"

"Un. Ini semua berkat kata-kata Sasuke dulu. Aku jadi lebih percaya diri dan semangat," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Salah satu dari sekian hal yang aku rindukan dari sosok Sakura.

Membalasnya dengan satu senyuman tipis, aku kemudian menjatuhkan telapak tangan kananku pada puncak kepala Sakura yang sejajar dengan bahuku. "Syukurlah."

"_Arigatou ne."_ Dari bawah tangan besar milikku yang masih bertengger di puncak kepala Sakura, sepasang _emerald_ mengintip dengan rona merah samar-samar terlihat menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Aku mengangguk. Masih dengan senyuman tipis dan kembali menurunkan tanganku. Menyimpannya dalam ke dua saku jaketku.

"Hn. Jadi apa hadiah yang kudapatkan?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan hadiah padaku?"

"Umm…_etto_… aku bisa saja mentraktir Sasuke segelas kopi. Tapi aku harus buru-buru ke kampus."

"Jadi tidak ada hadiah untukku, hn?"

"Uhhh... mungkin aku bisa memberikan hadiah awal buat Sasuke." Cicit Sakura. Wajahnya menunduk. Tangannya memainkan tali mantel yang menjuntai di dadanya. Aku menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat dan menahan geli melihatnya yang begitu serius menanggapi ucapanku.

"Jadi… apa hadiah awal yang akan kau berikan pada–"

CHUUUP

Ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kananku dengan cepat. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berlari dengan wajah menunduk menuju bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte yang berada tepat di depan Aruta café.

Sakura… apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Tidakkah ia sadar ini di tepi jalan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan juga pejalan kaki yang berseliweran? Ck. Perempuan ini...

Aku menatap punggung kecilnya yang berlari. Ujung bibirku berkedut.

Walaupun begitu, aku merasa sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menciumku.

Meskipun orang-orang di sekitar kami banyak yang tertawa dan berbisik-bisik, juga wajahku yang sekarang sudah merah merona karena malu, namun perlahan-lahan hatiku merasa hangat.

Sepertinya memang sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menarik udara yang terasa dingin ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Sakura!" panggilku lantang diantara deru suara mesin bus.

Sakura yang baru menginjakkan sebelah kakinya di pintu masuk bus segera menoleh. Rona merah masih tampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku mengunci bayang sosoknya dalam sepasang _onyx_ milikku.

Meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah, perlahan aku membuka suara.

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini sabtu ini?"

"Itu..." -Ah, kenapa ini terasa sulit sekali.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping, wajahku kembali terasa panas.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara," tambahku dalam suara pelan. Ragu jika Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Mmm…Tentu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya yang kini tengah tersenyum. Senyuman yang menular.

Aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di _rooftop_ pukul lima sore."

"Un." Sakura mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam bus.

Meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri dengan hangat yang terasa di kulit wajahku. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk kembali menyentuh tempat dimana bibir lembut Sakura menempel beberapa menit lalu.

Sial!

Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit sebelum jam lima sore, waktu yang aku sepakati bersama Sakura untuk bertemu di Aruta Café.

Aku menurunkan pergelangan tanganku dan kembali menatap bayangan diriku dalam cermin dihadapanku. Hari ini aku memilih kaus putih dengan blazer hitam diatasnya dan celana jeans hitam. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang tampan Sasuke," gumamku sedikit narsis dan segera kusesali saat retinaku menangkap bayangan _Kaa-san_ dalam cermin.

"_Kaa.. Kaa-san_."

Aku berbalik menghadap _Kaa-san_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu kamarku. Menatapku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Putra _Kaa-san_ sudah tampan kok."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping. Wajahku menghangat malu karena kepergok _Kaa-san_ di saat tengah bernarsis-ria. Dengan cepat aku memutar otakku mencari pengalih pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Kaa-san_, aku tidak melihat _Otou-san_ sejak siang tadi," ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Fuga-_kun_ sedang meninjau tempat proyek. _Kaa-san_ sudah menyarankannya untuk istirahat saja di rumah atau jika memang ingin pergi agar diantar sopir saja. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat _Tou-san_mu itu? Dia sangat keras kepala dan memilih berangkat sendirian," terang _Kaa-san_. Terdengar jelas nada kecemasan dalam ucapannya.

Mendengar itu aku terdiam. Tidak berkomentar karena aku sudah hapal betul watak _Tou-san_ yang keras dan tidak suka dibantah. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu _Tou-san_ baru saja _collapse_ karena kelelahan.

Mungkin melihat kecemasanku, _Kaa-san_ menyentuh lengan atasku dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Fuga-_kun_ pasti baik-baik saja. Dia bilang tidak akan lama. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

Aku mengiyakan dalam diam.

Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Nah. Sekarang cepalah berangkat. Jangan buat seorang gadis menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku mengangguk, mencium kedua pipi _Kaa-san_ dan segera bergegas untuk berangkat.

"_Itekimasu_."

"_Itterasshai_"

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di depan Aruta Cafe. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil kemudian merapikan kerah blazerku yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Salahkan rasa gugupku sehingga tanganku dengan spontan bergerak sendiri untuk merapikan entah itu blazer ataupun tatanan rambut tiap lima menit sekali.

Terakhir, aku mengecek kalung berliontin bunga sakura yang tersimpan rapi di balik saku blazerku. Aku mengangguk setelah memastikan semuanya siap. Menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dalam satu helaan, aku mengambil satu langkah maju. Pada saat itu, ponsel milikku berdering.

"Halo, dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sini."

"..."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, seperti ada sesuatu yang keras memukul kepalaku. Apa yang kudengar dari ujung telepon membuatku tersentak. Aku menghentikan langkahku, terhuyung dan dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas aku menyentuh sisi mobilku. Mencari sandaran untuk menahan tubuhku yang mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Pikiranku kalut.

Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya satu.

"T_ou-san_," lirihku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melempar tubuhku kembali ke dalam mobil, menghidupkan mesin dan segera memutar balik menuju rumah sakit pusat.

Langkahku terasa berat, dadaku sesak, dan pikiranku kacau. Aku masih setengah sadar saat aku berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU. Suara perawat yang meneleponku tadi terus bergaung dalam pikiranku.

"Uchiha-_san_, dengan berat hati kami memberitahukan bahwa Fugaku-_san_ mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan rasanya hatiku seolah diremas kuat-kuat. Sesak saat retinaku menangkap sosok _Kaa-san _yang duduk terdiam seorang diri di depan ruang ICU. Aku menghampiri _Kaa-san_ dan berlutut di depannya yang tampak kacau.

"_Kaa-san_," bisikku pelan yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh _Kaa-san_.

_Kaa-san_ masih saja terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya pucat dan pipinya basah dengan air mata.

"_Kaa-san_... ini aku, Sasuke."

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangan _Kaa-san_ dengan lembut. Melihat _Kaa-san_ yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun semakin membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Aku lantas menumpukan kedua lututku dan menarik Kaa-san dalam pelukanku.

"_Kaa-san_, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Andai aku mencegahnya pergi, Fuga-_kun_... Fuga-_kun_..." Kaa-san mulai terisak dalam pelukanku. Dengan lembut kuusap bahu _Kaa-san_ yang bergetar. Perlahan, kurasakan tubuh _Kaa-san_ sedikit rileks.

"Ssshh... _Kaa-san_... meski _Otou-san_ telah pergi, masih ada aku di sini. Ada _Aniki_ juga. _Kaa-san_ tidak sendirian. Kami tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-san_."

Kata-kata tersebut tidak datang dengan mudah, dan mengucapkannya, hatiku seolah teriris oleh pisau tajam. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hatiku sakit. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk di sini. Setidaknya tidak di depan _Kaa-san_ yang memerlukan sandaran.

Berapa lama _Kaa-san_ berada dalam pelukanku, aku sendiri tak tahu. Namun sekarang tangisan kesedihan _Ka__a-san_ telah hilang dan berganti menjadi deru napas tenang. Perlahan, Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping _Kaa-san_ dan membaringkan _Kaa-san_ yang jatuh tertidur ke pangkuanku. Melepas blazerku dan kemudian menjadikannya selimut untuk _Kaa-san_.

Aku menutup mataku dan menggunakan jari-jariku untuk memijit pelipisku yang berdenyut.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, _ototou_? Istirahatlah sejenak. Kau pasti capek menemani _Kaa-san_ sejak tadi."

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan wajah lelah Itachi yang berdiri di hadapanku. Tangannya mengusap lengan _Kaa-san_ yang tertutup blazer milikku.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa, _Aniki_. Kaulah yang lebih lelah karena baru tiba dari Hokkaido dan langsung menuju kemari," ujarku begitu melihat penampilan Itachi saat ini yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantor. Meski yag terlihat kini sudah jauh dari kesan rapi. Simpul dasinya longgar, lengan kemeja digulung asal sebatas siku dan jas hitamnya ia sampirkan asal pada lengan kirinya. Penampilannya tampak sama kacaunya denganku.

"Hn. Aku tak apa-apa."

Kami terdiam. Meski kami sama-sama bilang tidak apa-apa, aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang baik-baik saja saat ini. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja saat kau kehilangan salah satu sosok yang kau sayangi, yang kau hormati.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa pulang _Kaa-san_ sekarang."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ajakan Itachi, dan perjalanan menuju rumah kami selanjutnya terasa sangat lama. Terasa begitu dingin. Masing-masing dari kami terlarut dalam duka. Tak ada percakapan hingga mobil yang dikendarai Itachi memasuki halaman rumah kami.

Itachi segera keluar dan menggendong _Kaa-san_. Sementara aku membetulkan letak blazer yang menyelimuti tubuh _Kaa-san_. Pada saat itulah, _onyx_-ku menangkap kilauan yang tergelincir jatuh dari blazerku. Setengah membungkuk, aku memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Benar. Seharusnya hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sakura di Aruta Cafe, memberikan kalung ini padanya dan mengutarakan perasaanku terhadapnya. Seharusnya begitu. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku guna melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang lima menit.

Apakah Sakura masih menunggu? Atau ia sudah pulang?

Sekarang sudah enam jam lewat sejak waktu yang aku janjikan. Tidak mungkin dia masih menunggu. Lagipula, Cafe tentu saja sudah tutup sejak tadi. Pikirku.

Tapi, meski begitu, ada resah yang terus menyiksaku. Kupandangi kalung yang kini berada dalam genggamanku. Wajah Sakura membayang. Tawa cerianya, wajah memerahnya, celotehannya, juga kecupan tiba-tiba pada pipiku sore itu.

Bagaimana kalau Sakura masih bertahan di Aruta Cafe? Sendirian menungguku di depan Cafe? Di udara yang sedingin ini?

Hatiku semakin gelisah. Menggenggam erat kalung tersebut, aku berjalan cepat ke pintu kemudi.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku mendengar suara Itachi yang memanggilku, namun aku tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kecemasan telah menguasaiku.

"Maaf _Aniki_. Tolong jaga _Kaa-san_ sebentar," teriakku dan segera melompat ke bangku kemudi. Menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian segera memacu gas menuju Aruta Cafe.

'_Kumohon Sakura, jangan bertindah ceroboh.'_

**.**

**F L****O W**

**.**

Cengkramanku pada roda kemudi menguat. Napasku memburu. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa agar Sakura tidak bertingkah ceroboh dengan memilih berdiri sepanjang malam di suhu sedingin ini. Semoga saja dia sudah berada di kamarnya yang hangat saat ini. Meski begitu, rasa gelisah bercampur cemas enggan pergi dari hatiku. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri.

Di kejauhan, sudah tampak bangunan minimalis yang temaran dikarenakan minimnya cahaya. Hanya lampu jalan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana. Aku memelankan laju mobilku dan memarkirkannya di depan halte bus. Aku segera melangkah keluar dan dengan setengah berlari menuju pelataran Aruta cafe.

Aku terengah. Uap putih mengepul dari celah bibirku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling namun tak kudapati seorangpun di sini. Hanya kesunyian yang menyambutku. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Pikiranku keruh. Maka, kubiarkan tubuhku merosot dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pintu Cafe.

Suhu udara di sekitarku semakin turun. Namun, aku enggan untuk peduli. Aku mendongak dan langit malam yang semula hitam pekat mulai terhiasi oleh titik titik putih yang melayang jatuh.

Salju. Setiap butiran lembutnya menyentuh permukaan wajahku sebelum akhirnya lenyap. Menyisakan perasaan dingin yang menjalar hingga ke dasar hati.

Aku masih bertahan dalam posisiku. Duduk dengan menopangkan tangan kiriku pada kaki kiriku yang kutekuk di depan dada, sedangkan kaki kananku kubiarkan lurus memanjang. Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan dinginnya logam dari kalung yang tergenggam di tangan kananku. Aku mati rasa.

Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku dan bayang wajah Sakura kembali hadir. wajah yang menampilkan gurat kekecewaan.

Sakura...

Berapa lama ia menungguku di sini. Satu jam? Dua jam? Tiga? Empat? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku telah membuatnya kecewa. Tanganku mengepal kuat. Aku memaki diriku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak meminta alamat _e-mail_ atau apapun yang dapat kugunakan untuk menghubunginya.

Dalam hati aku bertekad esok akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Aku tak peduli walau harus bersimpuh sekalipun, apapun akan kulakukan asalkan itu bisa menghapus gurat kecewa yang terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

Ya, aku tidak dibesarkan sebagai pengecut.

Drrt ... Drrt ...

**From : Baka Aniki.**

Kau di mana?

Aku mengerutkan kening, menatap rentetan tulisan yang terpajang di layar ponselku. Dengan cepat, aku pun membalasnya.

Tak lama, pesan balasan pun tiba.

**From : Baka Aniki.**

Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar jika perusahaan kita di New York sedang dalam masalah. Pulanglah sekarang. Kita harus segera berkemas untuk pergi ke New York. Aku sudah memesankan tiket keberangkatan besok pagi.

Deg.

New York.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Pikiranku lumpuh. Aku hanya berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan besok, aku akan terbangun di tempat tidur. Sarapan bersama _Kaa-san_, _Aniki_ dan _Tou-san_ seperti biasanya. Setelah itu aku menunggu Sakura di Aruta cafe, meminta maaf padanya kemudian aku akan menghabiskan sisa soreku ditemani Sakura dan semua celotehannya.

Ya. Seperti itu.

Namun, kusadari bahwa hari-hari yang seperti itulah yang berubah menjadi mimpi.

Dan dalam dingin yang memeluk ragaku, kurasakan aliran hangat perlahan mengalir menuruni wajahku.

Kematian _tou-san_, membuat Sakura kecewa, dan kini perusahaan pun sedang dalam masalah di saat aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura.

_Kami-sama,_ dosa apa yang telah kulakukan hingga Engkau enggan memberikanku kesempatan sekadar untuk meminta maaf padanya?

Sebenarnya, takdir apakah yang telah Engkau rancang untukku, _Kami-sama_?

.

**~ To Be Continue~**

.

_I can't feel my senses__, __I just feel the cold_

_All colours seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul__, I can feel your sorrow_

_You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be all right_

_It tears me apart that you will never know_

_But I have to let go_

_**(Frozen – Within Temptation)**_

.

.

Yosha! Chapter 3 done! Seneng deh akhirnya bisa update cepat di sela-sela rutinitas kuliah yang makin padat. :D

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter 3 ini, _ne_. Oh ya, untuk lagu yang diputer pas di Cafe itu lagunya Ten 2 Five yang judulnya I Miss You. Bagi yang tengah merindukan seseorang, bolehlah dengerin lagu ini sambil menggalau ria. #ditimpukmasa. xD

Buat _Imotou-chan_, makasih banyak buat bantuannya~ #kecups xD

Yosh! Dengan begini, tinggal 1 chapter lagi yang tersisa dar W.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca dan memberikan _review_ pada cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan uneg-unegnya kami tunggu di kotak review. ^^

_See you in the last chapter_~ ^o^/

Oh ya, untuk balasan _review_nya, lewat PM ya... ^_^

Psst... jangan lupa mampir k © Nakazawa Miyuki.

Big thanks to:

Eysha CherryBlossom, **Eagle Onyx 'Ele**, Nona CherryTomato, **ikalutfi97**, and silent readers.

.

.

**Yukio Valerie – Nakazawa Miyuki**

**22 Oktober 2014**


End file.
